Softengine
Softengine is a Finnish alternative rock band that represented Finland in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen, Denmark, with their song "Something Better". They released their debut album We Created the World in October 2014. As of 2015, the band's ages range from 18–21 years old. The first of two parts of their second studio album was released as an EP on 4 December 2015 entitled "From Earth, From Ashes, From Dust". It includes the release of the singles 'All About You & I', 'Big Fat Bass Drums' and 'Golden Years'. Music career 2011–13: Formation and early beginnings The band was formed in the city of Seinäjoki, Finland in the summer of 2011 at the cottage of the grandparents of singer/guitarist/songwriter Topi Latukka. They came to their line-up in the summer of 2013, after diligent songwriting, practising, gigging and success in band competitions. 2013–14: Eurovision Song Contest and We Created the World On 10 December 2013 Softengine was revealed as one of the acts for Uuden Musiikin Kilpailu 2014. On 11 January 2014 they won their Heat to advance to the final. On 1 February 2014 Softengine were chosen to represent Finland with the song "Something Better" at the Eurovision Song Contest at the B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen, Denmark. During the semi-final allocation draw on 20 January 2014 at the Copenhagen City Hall, Finland were drawn to compete in the second half of the second semi-final on 8 May 2014. In the second semi-final, the producers of the show decided that Finland would perform 8th, following Lithuania and preceding Ireland. They released their Eurovision song "Something Better" on 21 March 2014. The song got qualified to the final with 3rd place and 97 points. At the final, they performed 18th, following Slovenia and preceding Spain. Their final result was 11th place with 72 points, Finland's best placing since 2006. In June 2014 they released a new single, called "Yellow House". In September 2014 it was announced that bassist Eero Keskinen would leave the band to focus on his career as a lighting technician. On 3 October 2014 they brought a new single out "The Sirens", the official video was released on YouTube on the 17 October 2014. Also on 17 October 2014 the released their debut album We Created the World. The debut album features 11 songs, including singles Something Better, Yellow House and The Sirens. "What If I?" was released as a single on 17 December 2014, along with a music video. 2015 The band appeared on the Finnish Eurovision selection show UMK in March, to perform an acoustic version of their winning 2014 song Something Better followed by The Sirens. On 17 June 2015 Softengine released their new single from an upcoming album, the song is called "All About You And I". Discography Albums * We Created the World (2014) Singles * "Something Better" (2014) * "Yellow House" (2014) * "The Sirens" (2014) * "What If I?" (2014) * "All About You & I" (2015) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 10 artists Category:NVSC 12 artists